oproleplayingfandomcom-20200214-history
Fly Fly Adams
| Funi eva = | age = 23 | species = Three-Eyed Tribe | height = 190.5 centimeters (6'3") | weight = 80.3 kg (177 lbs.) | first = The Worst Crime ImaginableThe Worst Crime Imaginable: Adams makes his first appearance. | affiliation = Black Widow Pirates | occupation = Pirate; Yokai | residence = Flower Paradise City, Flower Paradise Prefecture, Wano Country | alias = | epithet = Dorotabo (どろたぼう, Dorotabō) | bounty = | status = Alive | birth = April 10th | relatives = Unnamed Father; Unnamed Mother; Noah (Pet) | dfname = Mushi Mushi no Mi, Model: Tonbo | dfename = Bug-Bug Fruit, Model: Dragonfly | dfmeaning = Insect; Dragonfly | dftype = Carnivorous Zoan }} Fly Fly Adams is a Yokai of the Black Widow Pirates and a member of the Three-Eyed Tribe. He was conscripted into the crew by Daddy L. Legs herself due to his potential to read Poneglyphs, however, his illiteracy makes him incapable of reading whatsoever. Appearance Adams is a man of average height, with a well-toned physique. He has dark brown hair with white highlights and dark eyes, making it difficult to discern where his pupil is. His third eye is hidden under his bangs. He has a red tattoo on the left side of his face, which he states is purely cosmetic. He dresses in a white cloak with three golden eyes on the left side and blue on the edges of the cloak’s bottom and sleeves. Underneath this cloak he dresses in a blue kimono with a purple sash along his waist, beige-colored bandages covering his normally chest, and a turquoise scarf. Lastly, he wears dark shoes, a turquoise ankle bracelet, and a satchel tied around his waist. Gallery Adams_Full_Body_2.png|Adams' full body. Adams_3rd_Eye.JPG|Adams' third eye. Personality Adams is the kind of person to wear his emotions on his sleeve; when he's happy he grins ear to ear and laughs, when he's sad or scared he cries, and when he's angry it couldn't be more obvious. He displays a child-like innocence in some cases, not knowing why him and his kind have been hunted for many years or what kind of abilities he has as a member of the Three-Eyed Tribe. Other times, while still child-like, he acts more devious, playing practical jokes on all of his teachers, including Draco D. Indiana. It appears as though the primary reason he's been unable to learn to read is because of his inability to properly pay attention. While he's often happy, the only thing that ever seems to irritate him are memories of his mother. Memories of her, when allowed, often causes him to rant uncontrollably until he's finally said enough to calm down. The first rant he performed to Daddy L. Legs lasted at least 20 minutes, with him using various swear words to describe her. Relationships Mother Adams has a great deal of disdain for his mother. While her unwillingness to teach him to read as a child (or find a suitable tutor) seems to be the root of the issue, there appears to be a much stronger root of the issue. He openly refers to her as a "bitch" and can go on long rants describing every reason that he hates her. He is unaware that she was likely trying to protect him, as he is not aware of his abilities as a Three-Eyed Tribe member. Daddy L. Legs When Adams first met Legs, he was fearful that she would turn out to be a ruthless dictator. However, he was quickly proven wrong after her kind treatment towards him. He is unaware of her status as a Yonko (or what that position even means) and the fact that she only had him released from prison due to his potential to read Poneglyphs. As such, he views her as the beautiful, kind, and giant ruler of Wano and the leader of the Black Widow Pirates. He affectionately refers to her as Captain. Noah Noah is Adams' pet komainu. He has a great love for the beast, who allows him to ride on top of him when traveling. Powers and Abilities Physical Abilities Adams has, at least, somewhat considerable physical abilities, having been able to survive the New World by himself for five years. He even managed to survive his ship being destroyed upon him entering Wano, despite being a Devil Fruit user (although it is notable that his particular ability grants him flight). Devil Fruit Adams ate the Mushi Mushi no Mi, Model: Tonbo, a Zoan-type Devil Fruit that allows him to transform into a dragonfly hybrid and full dragonfly form at will. Haki Busoshoku Haki Adams is knowledgeable in Busoshoku Haki, enhancing small explosives with Haki to create what he refers to as Haki Bombs. However, his Haki is clearly inferior to individuals such as Draco D. Indiana, who managed to stop the explosive by clenching his fist around it. Weapons History Past At some point during his childhood, around the time he would have begun developing his language skills, his father died. Either due to grief or some other unknown reason, Adams never learned to read. It Takes 3 Eyes to Read Adams at some point made his way to Wano Country, having heard it was a nice location, however, his ship was destroyed after attempting to scale the waterfall and all of his money and supplies were lost with it. After going a little while with no food in Wano, Adams attempted to steal a loaf of bread, but was quickly captured by the police. Detained within the capital, Adams was soon released upon the order of Wano's ruler, Daddy L. Legs. Surprisingly, the Yonko decided to compensate the young man for his losses and forgave him of his debts, even recruiting her into her crew. After a brief conversation, Legs eventually explained she wanted to take advantage of his potential to read Poneglyphs. That's when Adams revealed that he couldn't read Poneglyphs, not because he hadn't unlocked the ability per se, but because he was completely illiterate. Despite this, Legs promised him the best tutors to teach him how to read before her guards showed him to his new room. Changing Roles: From Fukujin to Tutor! In Legs' attempts to teach Adams to read, he had gone through at least six different tutors, each one of them choosing death rather than dealing with him. In an effort to teach him, Legs enlisted the aid of Draco D. Indiana.Quitters!: Adams is discussed by Legs and Akemi. Adams made his way over to Indiana's hotel, Daily Vines, for his first lesson with Indiana, meeting Joseyvisk in the process. After a brief discussion with him, he met Indiana, who had already been informed of his background and previous tutors (save for his Three-Eyed Tribe heritage). Indiana began their lesson, but quickly realized that Adams had major issues with focus that prevented him from learning properly. As such, he gave him homework on learning the alphabet and sent him home early. As a thank you, Adams handed Indiana a small, black ball, quickly fleeing after revealing that his present was a Haki Bomb.Can You Teach Me?: Adams arrives at Daily Vine for his first lesson with Indiana. The following night, Adams was roused by a nightmare of his inability to learn to read, and was therefore kicked out of the Black Widow Pirates. Unable to sleep afterwards, he went to Legs' chamber in order to sleep near her calm his own nerves. However, upon knocking on her door, he was immediately accosted by her protective guard. Legs soon arrived, herself, warding off her guards and inviting Adams inside her room. She allowed him to sleep between her and Isshin, and reaffirmed Adams importance to the crew, telling him that she would never kick him out for being unable to read. Much calmer now, he fell back asleep.Nightmare: Adams asks to sleep with Legs after having a nightmare. Trivia * Adams' image source is taken from Rhya, from the anime and manga series Black Clover. References Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Grand Line Characters Category:New World Characters Category:Three-Eye Tribe Category:Devil Fruit Users Category:Zoan Devil Fruit Users Category:Busoshoku Haki Users Category:Kenbunshoku Haki Users Category:Pirates Category:Black Widow Pirates